walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
The Santa Clause
The Santa Clause is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 24th June 1996 and 18th November 1996, and it got re-released by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 11th November 2002 and 10th November 2003. Description It's the night before christmas when toy salesman Scott Calvin (comedian Tim Allen) finds himself in an awkward predicament. The real Santa Claus has fallen off his roof and his "emergency card" instructs Scott to take his place. But by putting on the Santa suit, Scott unknowingly accepts all the responsibilities of the rosy-cheeked legen. With his young son by his side, Scott stars a comical new life of weight gain, beard growth, narrow chimneys and elves with attitude! Embraced by audiences worldwide, THE SANTA CLAUSE brings a sleigh full of dazzing special effects and hysterical entertainment right into your home! Cast * Tim Allen as Scott Calvin * Eric Lloyd as Charlie Calvin * Wendy Crewson as Laura Miller * Judge Reinhold as Dr. Neil Miller * David Krumholtz as Bernard the Head Elf * Paige Tamada as Judy the Elf * Peter Boyle as Mr. Whittle * Larry Brandenburg as Detective Nunzio * Jayne Eastwood as Judy the Waitress * Kenny Vadas as the E.L.F.S. Leader * Chris Benson as Fireman O'Hara * Mary Gross as Mrs. Daniels Trailers and info Original 1996 release 'Opening' # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) 'Closing' # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". Rental Re-release # The Big Green # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) (Coming Soon from Jim Henson Video) # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # VSC U Warning (Walt Disney/Buena Vista) 2002 Re-release # Walt Disney Home Entertainment Video Piracy Warning # Disney DVD (Pure Digital Magic, Pure Disney Fun) # Walt Disney Christmas Magic (On Disney DVD and Video) # 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (Only on Disney DVD and Video) # Lilo and Stitch (On Disney DVD and Video) # Beauty and the Beast: The Special Edition (On Disney DVD and Video) 2003 Re-release # Walt Disney Home Entertainment Video Piracy Warning # Disney DVD (Pure Digital Magic, Pure Disney Fun) # Brother Bear (Coming Only to Theatres) # Piglet's Big Movie (Coming Soon to Disney DVD and Video) # Finding Nemo (Coming Soon to DVD and Video) # Disney's Winter Wonderland (Coming to Disney DVD and Video, Christmas 2003) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Santa Clause Category:Hollywood Pictures Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:Christmas videos Category:Outlaw Productions Category:VHS Videos with Aladdin and the King of Thieves trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Hunchback of Notre Dame trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Oliver and Company trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Muppet Treasure Island trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:BBFC U Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:2003 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo from 2001 to 2008 Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs) Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:2003 DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:2002 VHS Releases